


at the end of everything (it's the two of us)

by mell0bee



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 'end of the show' fic, Crying, Episode: s04e11 Knight Shift, Feels, Gen, LISTEN knight shift gave me FEELINGS G O D, Light Angst, No Dialogue, Oh also, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers, also i wrote this in 30mins so, also this can kiiiinda be read as romantic so there, kind of, not a searchable tag yet i dont think but iTs fInE, this fic is a platonic star + marco safe zone thank u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mell0bee/pseuds/mell0bee
Summary: In which a boy goes back to Earth and everything feels final.





	at the end of everything (it's the two of us)

It was the two of them at the end of everything. 

Familiarity washed over her as she took in his face, lit by the glow of the blue Earth portal behind him. They’ve stood like this before, as if the world can’t decide if it wants them together or not. Close but apart. Different worlds, different destinies, but the same shared smile. 

But it didn’t matter, because they had each other. 

It was inevitable that they found themselves tangled in a web of red strings. The closer they got together, the more they hurt others and themselves.

They were closer than  _ that _ , though. It ran deeper. Knowing each other inside and out. Exactly what the other was thinking. How just being around the other made them better. How they depended on each other. How they let each other grow. 

Time had moved on without them, now. Fated for different things. Going to some college and being utterly  _ human _ against helping a monarchy and monsters and  _ Mewmans. _ They could help each other, of course. But neither was supposed to take the other’s place, neither could fill the other’s role. 

It wasn’t completely over, he had reassured her. He’d visit her, and she’d visit him. They’d still be together until the world fell apart. 

But seeing him stand there made  _ her _ fall apart. 

Then there were the tears, the embrace, facing the inevitability. 

Two worlds, two roads.

Despite his reassurances, it felt so utterly  _ final. _

Like the end of everything. 

And he stepped through the portal, and they knew from now on it  _ had _ to be different.

**Author's Note:**

> this episode gave me feelings aaah
> 
> i havent written in the svtfoe canon universe in so long : 0 
> 
> cross-posted on wattpad and tumblr!! also i have a tumblr if u wanna scream with me about season 4, @mell0bee same name everywhere : D


End file.
